Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{1}{3}-1\dfrac{6}{8} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {4\dfrac{1}{3}} - {1\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {4\dfrac{4}{12}}-{1\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Convert ${4\dfrac{4}{12}}$ to ${3 + \dfrac{12}{12} + \dfrac{4}{12}}$ So the problem becomes: ${3\dfrac{16}{12}}-{1\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{16}{12}} - {1} - {\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} - {1} + {\dfrac{16}{12}} - {\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{16}{12}} - {\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{7}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{7}{12}$